A common type of automated banking machine used by consumers is an automated teller machine (“ATM”). ATMs enable customers to carry out banking transactions. Common banking transactions that may be carried out with ATMs include the dispensing of cash, the receipt of deposits, the transfer of funds between accounts, the payment of bills and account balance inquiries. The type of banking transactions a customer can carry out are determined by capabilities of the particular banking machine and the programming of the institution operating the machine. Other types of automated banking machines may allow customers to charge against accounts, to pay bills, to transfer funds or to cash checks. Other types of automated banking machines may print or dispense items of value such as coupons, tickets, wagering slips, vouchers, checks, food stamps, money orders, scrip or travelers' checks. For purposes of this disclosure, references to an ATM, an automated banking machine or automated transaction machine shall encompass any device which carries out transactions including transfers of value.
ATMs generally include a display device such as a CRT or LCD which is operative to output a visual user interface. The user interface includes instructions and selectable options which visually guide a user through the operation of the machine. For example, ATMs often include a hierarchical menu for navigating through a plurality of different user interface screens. Such menus often list various types of transaction functions which may be performed at the ATM such as a withdrawal of cash or the deposit of a check. Although a consumer with normal vision can readily operate such an ATM by following the commands visually presented through the display device, a consumer who is visually impaired may not be able to operate such an ATM as easily.
ATMs also often have input devices such as keypads and touch screens which are used by consumers to provide inputs. Such inputs may include confidential information such as a user's personal identification number (PIN). There is a risk that confidential inputs can be intercepted by criminals. Such interception may occur by surreptitious observation or by installing devices that intercept data corresponding to the keypad buttons pressed by the user.
ATM input devices currently provide users with less input options than may be desirable in some situations.
As a result, there exists a need for an ATM with improved input devices.